Little Brother
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Kurt discovers his new boyfriend is his best friend's brother... her mischievous little brother. What does Blaine do to annoy his sister? Let's just say it's just as much fun for Kurt...AnderBerry meme. Added Sex Talk chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo friends!**  
><strong>I'm jumping on this AnderBerry train and posting a quick oneshot for a prompt I found on GKM. So, Rachel and Blaine are siblings (one took one father's name and one took the others') and Blaine goes to Dalton while Rachel goes to McKinley. Kurt, of course, meets Blaine when he spies on the Warblers and they immediately fall for one another and start dating...well, Rachel finally meets Kurt's boyfriend...and after giving her blessing, Blaine finds any way he can to annoy his sister when they are all together...in some interesting ways. Oh, these kinky little bastards. Also, don't forget to add Amberlee Renee on Facebook. It's my FF Facebook and I'm gonna be posting stuff on there and shit so...yeah...come check me out! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! When can we meet him?" Rachel clapped and hugged Kurt's neck tight when she heard the news that he had finally met someone. Though he waited about three months after they had started dating to tell anyone, Rachel and Mercedes were still ecstatic.<p>

"He'll be here in a minute. He's coming from Westerville. Oh, you guys are gonna love him. I'm glad you're ok with this."

"As long as he watches himself and doesn't rush you, I'm perfectly fine," Mercedes gave him a warning look. Kurt blushed and looked down at his biscotti, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Kurt...you haven't..." Rachel starting to grin. Kurt looked up with a small glint in his eye.

"Oh my god you had sex with him!" Mercedes said a little too loudly. Kurt looked around quickly to make sure no one had noticed then threw her a bitch glare.

"If you must know, yes. Maybe next time you can say it a little louder, I'm sure Blaine's friends in Westerville didn't hear you."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow. "Wait...did you say Blaine?"

Kurt was about to answer when a pair of rough hands slid over his eyes. "Guess who, beautiful," a soft, rough voice whispered in his ear, sending a chill up his spine.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed. Blaine removed his hands quickly and Kurt saw Rachel staring at him in awe and maybe even a bit of anger.

"Oh...hey Rachel," Blaine said ho-hummly, sitting down next to Kurt and slipping his hand over Kurt's.

"You...why didn't you tell me!" Rachel asked him, still looking a little flustered. Mercedes just looked confused.

"Because it's none of your business who I date," he shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kurt asked, hoping and praying he wouldn't have an 'ex' situation on his hands.

"Blaine's my brother, Kurt," Rachel sat back, crossing her arms. Blaine looked like he didn't really notice her anger.

"Are you serious?" Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Is she really?"

"I always just assumed that an alien invasion happened and they just forgot to take her back with them," Blaine said cooly as he picked up his coffee, but Rachel kicked him under the table.

"Ow...bitch," he mumbled, causing Kurt and Mercedes to giggle.

"You knew Kurt and I were friends! He's been to our house before! You hit him in the face with a water balloon when you were 7."

"What? That was you!" Kurt turned in his seat.

"I didn't realize it was the same guy," Blaine sat up, leaning forward on his hand and resting his chin on it. "Besides...he's filled out a bit since he was 8," Blaine pinched Kurt's thigh lightly under the table, making Kurt gasp a little.

"I think it's adorable, Rachel," Mercedes piped in, giving Kurt and Blaine a sweet smile. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's just...weird, I guess...I'll have to get used to it," Rachel smoothed down the front of her coat after standing up. "I've gotta get home. Papa wanted the laundry done."

"Good, I need fresh underwear, Rachey," Blaine smirked and called back to her as she walked away. Rachel threw him a dirty look and walked out.

"I love teasing her," Blaine shook his head. Kurt was still looking at him in concentration. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Blaine shrugged. "I try to forget. Now, didn't we have a movie we were supposed to go to?"

Kurt glanced at Mercedes and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go."

"Have fun, boys," Mercedes winked at them and as they walked out, she giggled as she watched Blaine slip his hand into Kurt's back pocket.

* * *

><p>The new knowledge Kurt had attained of Rachel and Blaine being siblings still slightly floored him each time he was alone with one of them. They had different dads but the same surrogate mother, giving them both a slightly Eurasian look. Kurt almost couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Thankfully, in the bedroom, it didn't stop him from seeing only Blaine in those honey eyes that burned dark with desire. Blaine was home for Thanksgiving break and they were the only ones home besides Rachel, who was studying for an exam she had the next day. They took a break from making out to walk downstairs and grab something to drink from the fridge. Rachel was sitting at the bar with her Physics book open and her iPhone playing a Broadway playlist through the small speakers.<p>

"Hey, Rach. How's the studying going?" Kurt asked, leaning forward on his elbows against the bar. Blaine glanced sideways, seeing Kurt's ass in perfect view, arched out as he leaned forward on the counter.

"Terrible. I can't seem to remember any of this," she shook her head and sipped from a wine glass full of sparkling cider. Blaine placed Kurt's glass in front of him, but didn't back away. Instead, his hand slid slowly down Kurt's back, lifting his shirt a little to work his hand down the back of Kurt's pants. Kurt jumped slightly, but Blaine placed a hand on his hip and squeezed, indicating that he stay exactly where he is.

"Sorry about that," Kurt responded to Rachel shakily. "What's troubling you?"

Blaine smirked and slowly worked his hand lower, his middle finger sliding into the crack of Kurt's ass. Kurt bit back a groan and squeezed Blaine's wrist by his hip. Blaine let out a soft laugh.

"Ugh, these damn laws. I mean, when the hell am I gonna audition for a show where I'm gonna have to know Newton's Second Law?"

Blaine teased Kurt's hole with his middle finger, rubbing circles around the rim. Kurt bit back a moan and arched into the touch.

"No clue," he managed to grind out.

"You're good at Physics. How do you remember it?"

He was about to answer, but his brain went completely blank when Blaine slipped his finger inside him, making the 'Um' that he was trying to get out come out as a soft moan. Rachel looked up quickly, seeing Kurt looking slightly dazed and flushed.

"Can't remember. Would you excuse us for a moment?" Kurt reached back and pulled Blaine's hand from the back of his jeans and walked swiftly towards the stairs, Blaine close behind. When they got to Blaine's room and shut the door, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt and slammed him hard against the door.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Kurt asked as he slammed his mouth against Blaine's, tongue searching and probing Blaine's mouth.

Blaine let out a low chuckle. "Nothing," he answered innocently.

"I was talking to your sister, pervert," Kurt's hands splayed and slid down Blaine's chest.

"I know. It was hilarious."

"I'm gonna make you think hilarious," Kurt growled and lifted Blaine up against the door, wrapping the smaller boy's legs around his waist and ripping his shirt off over his head.

"Fiesty," Blaine smirked and did the same with Kurt's shirt, eyes lingering over the firm chest of his boyfriend before leaning down to devour his neck. Kurt whined and bucked up against Blaine, making the door rattle a bit on his hinges. Blaine's little brother brain started to fire off and suddenly he leapt down out of Kurt's arms and pulled him by his belt toward the bed, pulling him into his lap and tearing at the belt buckle.

"God, you're so bad," Kurt chuckled and leaned his head back a little to let Blaine have better access to his neck and shoulder. When Blaine got Kurt's jeans open, he turned them and lay Kurt back to pull his jeans off. When he turned, he noticed the headboard hit the wall a bit. A grin played across his face and he tossed Kurt's jeans aside and began working on his own. Kurt couldn't wait and started doing it himself, dropping to his knees on the floor and taking Blaine's cock into his mouth.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned, sliding his hand through Kurt's hair and gripping slightly. Kurt noticed Blaine's moan was a little too loud to be natural, but at that point, it didn't really matter. He loved hearing Blaine sound wrecked. Kurt bobbed his head back and forth, gently scraping his teeth against the underside of Blaine's cock when he came back.

"Fuck, baby, that's so good," Blaine dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Kurt glanced up and stared at Blaine's sweaty chest heaving above him. God, he was fucking gorgeous. Blaine pulled Kurt off him quickly and picked him up, carrying him back to the bed and lay him up by the pillows, the headboard bumping the wall again.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Blaine mumbled agaisnt his ear as he reached into the side table drawer for a condom and his lube. "God, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Mmm, Rachel's downstairs," Kurt said breathily.

"I know," Blaine smirked against Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't fight the thrilling feeling he got in his stomach when he felt the smile. Blaine wanted Rachel to hear. Well, then, Kurt thought. She'll certainly hear this.

"Fuck me, Blaine," he said loudly and desperately. Blaine looked up, his eyes dark and diulated. He squirted lube onto his fingers and plunged two in roughly.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out and arched his back, gripping at Blaine's back and digging nail marks into his skin. Blaine growled and kissed and bit Kurt's jaw and neck while he worked his fingers in and out quickly, adding a third somewhere in the mix. Kurt sounded pornographic. Blaine figured he would catch on eventually and knew that, while it may be a little embarassing later, say, when his dads got home and Rachel spilled the beans and he'd have to hear the 'safe sex' talk again, this was going to be fucking intense and Rachel would hear her little brother fucking her best friend.

Kurt started thrusting back against Blaine's hand, seeking out that sweet spot for himself and aching with need. He grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him up for a harsh kiss filled with teeth biting at bottom lips and tongues.

"For god's sake, just fuck me," Kurt groaned against Blaine's mouth. Blaine's cock throbbed at the raw sound of Kurt's voice. He was gone. Blaine gave Kurt the condom and he slid it over Blaine's cock, making Blaine whimper slightly at the touch. He lubed himself up and put Kurt's legs over his shoulders before thrusting in quickly Kurt moaned loudly and gripped Blaine's thighs, the headboard starting to thwack agaisnt the wall. Blaine wasn't exactly vocal, but this felt way too good to keep quite.

"Shit, Kurt, spank me," he moaned in Kurt's ear. It wasn't like they never had before, but Blaine was always the one to do it to him. Kurt pulled back his hand and smacked Blaine hard on the ass.

"Mm, fuck, again!" Blaine cried out, thrusting harder and faster into Kurt. Kurt did it again, earning a higher-pitched whine and a harder thrust from his lover. Kurt didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life and didn't think he was gonna make it much longer.

"Ungh, touch yourself, Kurt," Blaine leaned back, gripping low on Kurt's thighs and driving in as hard as he could. Kurt's moans and the sound of skin hitting skin was almsot completely covered by the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall in rhythm to Blaine slamming into Kurt. Kurt stroked himself roughly a few times then came with a shuddering cry, his body arching up off the bed and the angle changing slightly, which sent Blaine falling loudly over the edge as well. He stayed frozen in place momentarily, mouth parted, eyes squeezed shut and back arched before loosening his tight grip on Kurt's thighs and dropping them on either side of his legs and slumping onto Kurt's sweaty, come-covered chest, completely uncaring of the fact that he was now sweatier and come-covered. Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's wet curls and tried to control his breathing, which proved difficult as Blaine was breathing erratically as well.

"God...damnit," Blaine said roughly against his chest. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah...where the hell did that come from?"

"Well...at first it was to annoy Rachel...but then you just started getting into it...and you looked so fucking sexy," he kissed up Kurt's chest and over his chin. "I just couldn't help myself," he kissed Kurt's lips. It was lazy, but full of passion and...

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, seeing sincerity and the look of love that backed up the words. They had never said it before and it made Kurt's heart skip about six beats.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he smiled and Blaine cupped Kurt's sweaty cheek and kissed him lightly. They were interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Jesus," Blaine jumped and threw the covers over them. Jakob and Hiem, his dads, were standing at the door, Rachel standing behind them with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

"Blaine, Kurt...would you join us in the living room, please?" Jakob asked, a look of surprise and amusement on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded, standing up to grab their clothes.

"Thanks a lot, Rachel," Blaine grumbled.

"Sounded to me like you wanted me to hear it," she snipped. Kurt covered his face in embarassment.

"And son?" Hiem said, making Blaine stop as he pulled his boxer briefs back up.

"You have some cum on your shoulder," he stifled a laugh, as did his husband, and they turned to walk out of the room with their hands clasped together. Blaine quickly wiped off his shoulder and wiped his hand on the underwear. Rachel gave a dignifyed 'hmph' and walked out, shutting the door. Blaine fell into a fit of giggles on the bed, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell! What if they tell my dad! Stop laughing," Kurt smacked Blaine repeatedly on the shoulder. Blaine finally sat up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...They won't tell, I promise...We'll just get the 'safe sex' talk and a slap on the wrist...may even get some more condoms out of it."

Kurt shook his head and sat up to put his boxers back on, wincing as he did so. He looked back at Blaine who had a satisfied look on his face in light of Kurt's slight pain.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt smirked and dressed. They made a quick check of each other before kissing softly, whispering quick 'I love you's, and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I love this meme...<strong>


	2. Sex Talk

**Well, THAT sure got some response. Ok, so several of you wanted the sex talk from the Anderson-Berry dads...well, here we go, I guess. Hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Rachel sat across from Blaine and Kurt on the couch, her fathers on each side, looking quite content on finally getting her baby brother in trouble. He had always been the charmer who got away with everything using cheeky comments or that dapper smile to win over anyone and everyone around. Kurt sat straight-backed on the couch, his fingertips pressed against his temples, mumbling 'this isn't happening' under his breath while Blaine twiddled his thumbs, bobbing his head to a tune that only he could hear in his curly little head.

"So, boys," Hiem finally spoke up, causing Kurt to jump and Blaine to still his fingers. "It um...it seems that you two have started having sex."

"It would seem that way, Daddy," Rachel crossing her arms.

"Butt out, midget," Blaine answered from his seat, leaning back against the cushions and crossing his feet at the ankles.

"Come on, Blaine, she's only trying to help," Jakob patted Rachel's knee. "She's worried about you boy's safety as much as your Dad and I are."

Blaine sighed and glanced over at Kurt, who continued to try and be anywhere else but where he was at the moment.

"You ok, baby?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh.

"I just got caught having the loudest sex ever with my boyfriend by his fathers and sister," Kurt said weakly. "...do I look alright?" he turned and looked at Blaine, giving a weak bitch glare that was masked by embarassment.

Blaine bit his lower lip in attempt to hide a smile. "Um...my bad?"

"Please, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Berry, I'm a good kid I swear. Please don't tell my dad. He'll get that weird vein in his forehead and start yelling about condoms and how I matter again and he really can't handle that right now-"

"Kurt...Kurt!" Hiem held up a hand to calm the hysterical boy. "Breathe. We won't discuss this with your father."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and sat back against the couch. "However, since you two are so young, I'm sure you two aren't really...exactly sure what you're doing."

Both Blaine and Kurt furrowed their eyebrows. "What do you mean, Dad?" Blaine asked.

"I mean...look, why don't you tell us what you already know and we'll, I guess," he looked to his husband for the words.

"Fill in the blanks?" Jakob answered for him. Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened and they glanced sideways at each other. Rachel was almost completely mortified.

"Um...so...you want me to tell you what...we do?" Blaine asked slowly, his head tilting slightly in question. "Like...everything?"

"No, not everything, ew!" Rachel covered her ears and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Well, you two don't really have other couples like yourselves to talk to about it. We're just opening ourselves up for knowledge that we've gained over the years of being together," Jakob smiled, taking Hiem's hand and squeezing. "So, we'll start off easy- you use condoms?"

Blaine swallowed hard and glanced over at Kurt, who was red in the face with slight embarasment, but he returned the glance.

"Yeah, Dad. Every time."

"As you should. Just because you're only with each other doesn't mean you shouldn't be safe...however on some special occasions it doesn't hurt to treat yourselves," Hiem smirked and looked over at his husband. Kurt made a nervous little squeak that Blaine found adorable, but didn't dare point it out to him in a moment like this.

"So, do you two switch or do you have preferences?" Jakob asked.

Blaine couldn't stifle the little laugh that escaped his throat and Kurt glared at him. He immediately pulled himself together to answer his Papa's question.

"Um, well we usually switch, but Kurt seems to really like to bottom."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get a drink," Rachel stood up quickly and exited the room. Kurt stared longingly after her as if he wanted to jump up and join her, but he was too frightened to move.

"You prepare him, right? You could really hurt him if you don't," Hiem instructed Blaine as if they were talking about baking a cake- so nonchalant and simple.

"Of course, Dad," Blaine answered sincerily.

"How many fingers?"

Blaine giggled again. Kurt smacked him hard on the thigh with the back of his hand.

"Ow...um, usually two."

"If you wanna make it less painful and prolong the foreplay, three is better," Jakob leaned forward onto his knees, resting his elbows.

"We don't really have a problem with foreplay," Blaine began to really get into the conversation. Kurt gasped and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go see if Rachel needs help."

"Come on, sweetie, they're just trying to help," Blaine reached up at took Kurt's hand. "Besides, you did say you wished we could talk about this more with others."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. His heart was racing in his chest and all he wanted was to go crawl in his bed and sleep forever.

"Kurt, it's nothing to be embarassed about. Jakob and I had sex for the first time when we were around your age and we don't see why it's a problem as long as you two are careful. We just want to make sure you're good to each other. "

Kurt looked over at Hiem, his soft brown eyes hidden by thin-rimmed glasses and his dark brown hair styled perfectly, giving him a youthful appearance. Kurt sighed and nodded, taking his seat next to his boyfriend. Blaine didn't let go of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Now, I know there are many different ways to have sex nowadays," Jakob continued. "You boys aren't doing anything...dangerous...to get off, are you?"

"N-no, sir," Kurt spoke up, his voice uneven. "I mean, we aren't choking each other or anything."

"Kurt does like spanking, though," Blaine lamented. Kurt squeezed his hand hard, hoping his 'shut up, oh my god, shut up' that he was screaming in his mind would get through.

Hiem laughed. "I totally understand that. Jakob got into that for a while before we had you and Rachel. It doesn't hurt to spice things up a little."

"Well, Kurt, Blaine's embarassed you. Why don't you tell one of his dirty little secrets?" Jakob cocked an eyebrow at his youngest son, who's smug smile changed slowly into slight panic.

Kurt thought about it, his brain a little addled with nerves to function properly, but then-

"He really likes giving me head," Kurt almost squeaked out. Blaine looked over at Kurt, a surprised look on his face.

Jakob and Hiem laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a bit of me coming out in him," Hiem said. "I'm a bit of a cockslut myself."

The tension was just too much for Kurt and Blaine to handle and they both began falling into a fit of giggles. Jakob and Hiem exchanged looks of amusement as Blaine fell back on the cushion laughing and Kurt doubled over in his lap. After a moment, Rachel walked back in to see what was going on.

"I found nothing amusing about this conversation," Rachel sat down on the recliner with a glass of milk and a cookie.

"The boys are just getting comfortable with themselves, that's all," Jakob shook his head as the boys' laughter started to subside.

"S-sorry, Pop..." Blaine breathed heavily, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"It's fine, son," Hiem smiled. "Now, I think you two have been through enough. Go on back upstairs. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"What! Wait, they get caught having sex and you just send them on their merry way?" Rachel indicated the two boys who were trying to quickly retreat back to Blaine's room but stopped at the start of her rant. "What if Finn and I got caught? You would kill him!"

"Well, sweet pea, thank God we haven't had to deal with that yet. If we did, though, we would handle it just as calmly. I wouldn't want to know the gory details, though," Hiem shuddered, making Kurt and Blaine giggle. "You'll get your weird sex talk soon, too. Don't worry. " he leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked off toward the kitchen. Rachel huffed and walked up to her room, casting Blaine a dirty look which he returned with a wide puppy-dog grin.

"Boys?" Jakob called to them. He walked over and glanced around before pulling something out of his pocket- four condoms.

"Just so I have a peace of mind that you're safe," he winked and handed them to Blaine, who took them and nodded.

"Thanks, Papa."

The tall, black man smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tight. "Just don't grow up too fast. Enjoy your youth. Be good to each other."

Kurt smiled fondly at the father and son and watched as Jakob kissed Blaine's temple and let him go.

"Oh, but next time?" Jakob turned back, smirking before he turned into the kitchen. "Try and not mentally scar your sister for life."


End file.
